Intense Heat
by CreativeThinker10
Summary: Its hard to not be as close to your friends, even harder when you do something with the another and aviod each other. Rated R for sexual content and words. Humor/Drama/Romance. Also contains yuri because it can. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon, the characters or the franchise. This is just some fun fanfic wiritng please enjoy!*

Intense Heat

Chapter 1

Ami looked up seeing English words written across the board. The teacher spoke to them explaining what each word meant in detail that only he seemed fascinated about. She was writing some notes down her comfy front seat near the window, when note hit her hand lightly. Ami blinked and fixed her glasses to open the note. Unfolded there were hearts and words crossed out and already she knew it was Minako's hand writing.

She barely could understand the scribble, when she realized it was Minako trying to see if she would like to hang with the others at the Crown today. Ami sighed and wrote a yes to the reply, she turned her head from the teachers droning vocie to find Minako was trying to stay awake in the second row a few seats back.

Perfect shot and it was just too good to pass up.

Ami pushed her desk chair back lightly and flicked the note at Minako's nose. Which caused the girl to sit up straight and make some noise causing half the class to turn there attention to her. Minako blushed and grabbed the note hiding it under her desk and waved her hand at everyone in a nonchalant manner.

"Saw a bug is all a bug." She laughed and swatted her hand against the desk. Everyone turned their heads back to the teacher who coughed once and went on with the lecture once again.

Ami giggled. She could feel Minako's very obvious ' I hate you' glare directed at her. As Ami went on to writing suddenly the bell rang, and people where in a frenzy, pencils where being put back in their cases. Notebooks were being closed and notes being shoved in floders. The sound of chairs moving and back packs zipping up, and friendly chatter.

"Class I expect that essay on Shakspear in my hands, by next Friday!" The teacher yelled over the voices of his chatty teenagers, but to no avail as they all soon left to the door to start the afternoon.

Ami was walking down hallway to the outside adjusted her backpack, when Minako appeared behind her and flicked the back of her head gently.

"You know for a quiet person you can be evil you know that right?" Minako said non chlantly appearing next to Ami, hands behind her back.

"Sorry it was a chance I certainly could not give up Minako-chan." Ami then took off her glasses to clean them with a cloth she kept handy in her school bag looking up to see Minako watching her. Suddenly her whole face reddens.

"You know Ami-chan you should get contacts, I mean you pull off glasses well, but I think wearing contacts will let the boys see those amazing blue eyes you keep hidden." Minako responded, as they opened up the doors to the outside as the nice spring breeze hit them.

Ami just sighed and placed her glasses back on. "I like my glasses. Besides just because this will be our last year in High School doesn't mean I need to change my look like you do almost every year…" Ami turned to her. The one thing Ami did do was let her hair grow more from the bob she hand in junior high. Her hair now almost hit her shoulders, but she had a habit of keeping it in a loose bun.

"I do not always change my look." Minako said in hurry to defend herself. "Do I?" Turned to Ami who just chuckled.

Minako rolled her eyes . "Ah want do you know…Hey Look! Its Usagi and Mako-chan! Heyyyyy!"

Minako ran ahead of her, as Makoto and Usagi were waiting at the school's entrance. Minako and Usagi hugged and squealed for a moment. Makoto was the next of Minako's hug attack, the taller Makoto had to lean down her upper body just a bit for the more tiny Minako to hug her.

Wait. Makoto

Ami halted in her tracks to watch Makoto laugh at something Minako said, then shook her head, looking quite at ease.

Ami clenched her hands together was she faking it? Ami then took a breather and walked over

Soon arriving to the three she was not a moment after was attacked by Usagi.

"Ahhhh Ami-chan! I missed you soooo!" Usagi wailed hugging her so hard Ami felt her lungs crushing.

"Ah…Usagi-chan…you know my ribcage feels better not crushed up against my lungs."

Usagi looked up puzzled, when she realized she was cutting off Ami's air supply so she let go. As Ami sighed in relief she realized there was someone else next her. She then looked up at Makoto who smiled a bit and stracthed the back of her head.

Ami felt herself avoiding the woman's gaze not wanting to stare in those green, no emarld green eyes.

"Hey….Ami-chan…" Makoto said slowly.

Ami then looked up to Makoto who was looking up in the sky either she was fasniated by clouds or was avoiding her gaze as well. A bit afar from the two Mianko and Usagi tilted there heads towards each other. Minako turned to whisper to Usagi trying to be suttle.

"What do you think is up with them?" Minako asked. Which Usagi turned to her in a hush tone.

"I don't know your Makoto's best friend besides me…and you're the one who goes to school with Ami and share a class together." Usagi said, then both of them looked at each other, and stared back at their two friends.

"They have been like this since our winter break." Usagi went on to say now starings as Makoto took a step back putting her hands in the air.

"You know I suddenly just want to go home….and take a nap. My karate club can sure take a lot out of me…" Makoto said, then looked at Usagi and Minako and walked over giving each of them a hug, then turned to Ami stepping back a bit to avoid touching her putting her hand up to give a slight wave, before she turned and went down the sidewalk.

Ami lowered her head, but the gaze of her glasses made it hard for the Minako and Usagi to see her eyes or reaction.

"Ami?" Minako called out, and saw Ami suddenly stand straight and blush pushing up her glasses, as she turned to them.

"I'm gunna head home too guys and…"

"Study" Minako and Usagi suddenly said in unision. Ami seem a bit shocked, but regian herself and nodded.

"Yeah study and work on that English homework we were assigned…" Turned her head from then she then exited out the entrance way and went down the opposite direction that Makoto went.

Minako then turned to Usagi. "Alright whats going on…." Putting her hands on her hip.

"What makes you think I know? All of us have been out of loop since going to different high schools…" Usagi said, looking at her.

Usagi was right, before this Minako knew what was going on every minute every day, she was the gossip queen, but Minako and Ami got into a very pretegious High School. Makoto went to a High school with a 2 year vo tech degree attached to it for her cooking dream and same went for Usagi, but she planned on going into affilted college that school's program was connected too. The once close group of girls wouldn't believe that this would happen that distance would change them, but it has they have seprate lives now.

I guess that's what happens when you get older, you would think being senshi would help. No it didn't the senshi weren't needed, at least not now. They had time to themselves and that made them go separate ways.

Usagi suddenly turned to Minako who was in a sadden train of thought to shake her by her shoulders. "Rei! Minako-chan! We forgot about Rei!"

Minako thought her head was going to roll off by the way she was bein shaken she had to grab the girls arms to stop her. "Damment Usagi! That hurts!"

"Sorry…" Usagi pulled her arms away and kept them firmly pressed to her sides, as she watched Minako rub the back of her neck, and roll her head side to side hearing a crack.

"Volleyball nick?" She asked

"Yeah still hurts even though the season is over." Minako responded. "Now what were you saying about Rei?"

"Ami-chan and Rei are still super close to each other even though they go to different schools Ami at least visits the shrine even more than I do to try and borrow her newest Sailor Scouts of Planets manga series!" Usagi said.

"You mean the series that she never lets you even touch?" Minako responed seeing Usagi puff up.

"Rei-chan is a meanie! I have grown up I can take care of those books!" Usagi said in a huff arms crossed.

"Yeah like reading them while taking a bath and leaving a stack on the tubs edge was smart…." Minako looked at her and watched Usagi flinch and laugh it off rubbing the back of her head.

"Ahhh that was a few months ago though I have learned." Usagi hurried to defend herself, which just made Minako roll her eyes at her.

"Anyways back to the topic at hand…you think Rei knows what is going on?" Minako asked.

"She would more than any of us since you are good friends with Makoto and we have no clue she is our best opion isn't she not?" Usagi said pulling out her cell phone scrolling down to her Rei's cell number.

"What are you doing?" Minako asked.

"Calling her duh!" Usagi responded pressing the phone to her ear it rang once and picked up. "Oh Rei-chan wow that was fast! No it's not about the manga's…..well you know about that huh? I didn't mean to burn those it was a flamethrower experiment in my chemistry class! I-" Usagi turned to Minako to see her mouth "flamethrower?", but Usagi waved a hand as to explain later.

"Yeah well it's not about your stupidly awesome manga collection…its about something else…" Usagi paused to listen. "Yeah…it is Ami and Makoto…" Usagi looked to Minako who rasied her eyebrows a bit.

"How did you know? You were about to call us too about that! Uhuh uhuh yeah...alright we will see you at the shrine this evening…okay text you soon." Usagi turned to Minako and shut her cell phone close.

"Well?" Minako looked at her for answers.

"She is just as lost as us…she saw the two earlier this morning waiting for the bus and were acting just as weird and when she asked either or they brushed it off." Usagi said to Minako who sighed arms crossed.

"Well looks like we are heading to the shrine." Minako responded, as they both left the school yard to go visit their friend Rei to get to the bottom of this all.

-to be continued-

{So whats going on with Makot and Ami? Are their friends going to figure this out? Is everything going to be fine?}


	2. Chapter 2

*Hah here is the new chapter I'll hopefully be uploading each chapter dayily or not far apart enjoy!* Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon, or the characters.*

Chapter Two

"Usagi drop the Revolutionary Series right now or else!" Rei order, holding a tray of tea as Usagi placed the book back in the shelves of Manga's behind her.

"Sorry it's just you have the final volume and I have been dying to find out what happen to Anthy after Utena vanished." Usagi whimpered, sitting on the bed. A Minako rolled her eyes flipping through a teen magazine, sitting comfortable in Rei's red bean bag chair, as Rei walked over placing the tray on the nightstand.

"I don't care…you have money go buy it yourself!" She snapped at her, picking up two cup filled with tea and handing on to each.

"No I don't." Usagi went to defend herself.

"Then what about all that money you have in your wallet all the time?" Minako asked looking at the bunny girl.

"Never! That's my sweets supply money!" Usagi said in horror.

Before this would make all the girls fall to the ground, but now they knew this was Usagi this was their friend. This was their future queen.

"Alright Rei so let's get down to business as you know Makoto and Ami have been acting really weird towards each other lately…and you seem just as curious as us to find out whats goin one as well." Minako said sipping her tea.

Rei walked over to the tray pouring herself from the pot some tea for herself sipping it slowly looking at Minako. "You don't have to make it sound like mission, I'm just worried about them they are my friends and I hate to see them not being friends anymore," sipping the tea some, leaning against the door frame.

"Well we still need to know something…this was really out of the blue for all of us right? We are all here because we worry about them different high schools or not right?" Usagi pipped in causing the other two girls to look at her.

"Well yeah it was for me." Minako answered.

Rei sipped her tea in silence not responding causing the two blond hair blue eyed girls to look in Shrine Maiden's direction.

"Rei?" Usagi said slowly knowing Rei was hiding something; she seemed too interested in the green mint herbal tea she brewed up.

"What are you hiding?" Minako asked for Usagi.

Rei looked up and opened her mouth, but before she could finish Usagi butted in.

"And don't give that philosophical monk, priestess whatever baloney! Friends keeping secrets from other friend's isn't a good thing in the Usagi book!" Usagi stated, which Rei looked at her, but sighed in defeat.

"Well it really doesn't seem attached to it, but Ami was sleeping at Makoto's place with her and Makoto's boyfriend at the time, during winter break." Rei stated sipping her tea. "Ami's mom was on a trip to South Africa helping research for AID's foundation. Ami didn't really want to spend Christmas and break alone so I offered, but grandpa came down with a nasty flu so Makoto offered instead."

"And?" Usagi pressed on to Rei.

"That's it bun head I don't know much more so stop it." Rei snapped.

"Bun head!" Usagi stood up, "Who you calling bun head! You hot head!" Usagi snapped right back.

"Who you calling Hot head!" Rei yelled right back.

Minako looked at them and raised her Switzerland flag before they even started.

"Hey alright knock it off both of you, Usagi leave her be that's all she knows, and Rei you know better than to call her bun-head…only MMMMaammmmooo-chan can say those words." Minako said purring his name flashing her eyebrows, causing Usagi to blush and Rei to snicker.

"I'll murder you!" Usagi roared and tackled Minako out of the beanie bag chair and started tickling her. Minako couldn't help, but burst out in laughing fit.

"Rei…..help…me!" Minakp gasped out, but Rei was too busy holding her gut from laughing so hard she was in no help to aid.

The mood changed when someone opened the door and voice rang out.

"Oh my what is so funny?"

They all turned to see none other than Ami standing there in front of the open door way fixing her glasses and smiling.

The one they were talking about.

Minako pushed Usgai off and Usagi ended up falling on her butt head hitting the wall. Minako stood up brushing herself off, as Rei stood upright and ridged.

"AH nothing really just picking on bunny-chan the normal stuff." Rei answered, as she watched Usagi stand up rubbing her head who just nodded to Rei's statement.

"Ah I see…well I came here for your Much Ado About Nothing book Rei." Ami stated. "I really need it for this report in English."

"Oh shit when is that due?" Minako said aloud, causing Ami to turn to her.

"It's due on Friday you should get on it." Ami stated, turning back to Rei. "So can I?"

"Oh yes sure Ami?" Rei hopped on her bed getting on her knees looking at the shelf. "Let's see Lets see….Ahah!" She found it pulling an old blue hard cover book, the title in English in gold lettering with the Japanese in white underneath it. She opened it flipping through the pages. "It's got both the Japanese and old English dialect on each side just in case," as she got off the bed handing it to Ami.

Ami nodded opening the pages flipping through it herself. "Good good." She closed the book and looked up at Rei and the others.

"Do you guys mind if I stay and have some tea with you guys?" Ami asked, as they all looked at each other.

Ami's face got a puzzling look over it, "Unless I should come at another time?"

"No!" They said in unision making Ami jump a bit.

"No…Ami never a bad time, come on sit I'll get you a cup." Rei said alone this time, opening up the door and leaving.

Ami sat down to see Usagi staring at her with a strange focus until Minako slapped her shoulder.

"Ow! What!" Usagi yelled turning to Minako's direction who just looked at her.

Ami shifted a bit in the bed feeling uncomfortable, then Rei returned with her cup and poured her some tea.

"Hey did you guys see that America show last night! Pawn stars!" Rei said changing the topic which Usagi nodded too.

"Yeah that show with that bald headed guy puts prices on weird things?"

"It's not just weird things, its cars, books some ancient history stuff which is rare." Minako replied counting each one off her fingers.

"Yeah it is still an interesting show …"Rei said looking at them.

"Do you think some of Rei's temple stuff would go for money on that show?" Usagi asked.

"Maybe who knows even her room is ancient I mean look at that bed…" Minako teased.

"What! Hey Ami are you hearing this?" Rei said hoping the girl would defend her room.

"Well Rei I mean the newest thing you have going for you is that manga series you just got." As Ami sipped her tea and giggled.

Rei was stunned, but laughter roared from the shrine maiden's room as friendly girl chatter started from the room, like they were in junior high all over again.

-to be continued-

{So there you have it the girls have it. What happens now? I mean will the girls ever find out what happen with Ami and Makoto?}


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon, or the franchise* I put in a character that I made up for the story as a heads up he plays a minor role, hope you enjoy!*

Chapter 3

"Goodnight everyone I'll see you all soon." Ami said bowing to Rei and the girls, as the door closed. She sighed and gripped the book, walking down the sidewalk.

The way Usagi was starring at her, lead her to believe the girls had to know about something of that night, they had too. Or maybe she was over paranoid. They probably didn't know anything they were just worried. Who could blame them?

She stopped her train of thought when the bus stop she needed appeared. Seating herself on the bench she opened the book the street light making it easy for her to read.

She couldn't seem to focus though and this was frustrating her to no end. She gave up and closed the book, looking up at the street light and at her watch for the time. She began thinking all over again that night in the apartment.

'_Ami? Are you sure?' _A voice rang in her head, '_We can stop it right now I don't want you to regret this…'_ Ami's train of thought snapped, when the bus she needed pulled to her stop opening its doors.

Sighing getting up as she stepped into the bus, taking a seat near the window. Lucky enough to get a seat since there were so many people on it as it was. As the voices around her began to blend together she opened her book to read once again hoping to not get distracted.

Soon she was lost in the pages of the story.

Ami sighed as she turned on the light to empty loft once again. Walking to the kitchen she saw the note tapped to the fridge and read it.

"_Ami there was an emergency call in the ER, there is some food in the fridge. Please eat something and get some rest okay. _

_Love, Mom"_

Ami sighed, but smiled lightly, she was about to place the paper in the trash when there was P.S on the bottom.

"_Also I forgot to almost mention, Makoto called the apartment. She said it was an important matter and you both needed to talk A.S.A.P. Her cell number is attached to the paper."_

Ami felt her heart racing, "Mako-chan….why did she call? Oh god Oh god…" Ami felt herself panicking. Taking a deep breath, she gathered herself.

"No this in important she made the first move… I know what she wants to do we need to deal with this so we can be friends again like old times before all of this." Ami then picked up her house phone and with a deep breath and with shaky fingers. She began dialing her friend's number.

Most of her was begging she was in night class and wouldn't answer. After the fifth rings her hopes were high when suddenly she heard a voice.

"Ami-chan! Is that you?" Makoto voice rang with a bit of hopefulness.

Ami didn't know what to say… though something escaped. "Yes…" Was a soft reply

Makoto sighed happily. "You have no idea how many times I called your house phone! Your mother was getting sooo annoyed with me."

Ami felt a blush reach her cheeks. "How many times did you call?"

"About ten, fifteen times maybe…" Makoto replied, Ami could tell there was hesitation she was embarrassed. Ami couldn't talk there were no words, why was she calling?

"Ami please…." Makoto started to plead, but Ami felt some anger in her voice as she cut her off.

"Please what? Do we need to talk about it do we Makoto you seem fine avoiding me." She said a bit sharply.

Makoto didn't utter a word for a moment, but something came out she wasn't angry though just surprised at that sudden change in tone. "Me? Ami-chan you were ignoring me after you left my apartment you wouldn't return my calls….my emails…nothing."

Ami embarrassed hearing the pain in Makoto's voice when she spoke.

"I thought that's what you wanted…" Ami felt her voice lower again.

"Why would I want that Ami….after that-"

"I have to go!" Ami said abruptly and hanged up. She placed the phone on the counter and then walked over to the kitchen chair. Sitting slowly down, placing her elbows on the table as she let her hands cover her eyes, as a deep sigh exploded from her mouth.

"It's better this way right?" She felt herself saying to herself in the empty apartment.

(Makoto)

"Ami? Ami?" Makoto felt herself saying, but the silence on the other line, made her check her cell to see that Ami hanged up. "Kami!" She growled, throwing her phone on the couch as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What the fuck…." She muffled. Her hands muffling her words, as she let them stretch her face.

There was sudden knock on her apartment door, her hopefulness that it was Ami made her sprint to the door and yank it open.

Though a frowned appeared when it was not Ami, but her classmate best friend Yoshuri, "Dam it, it's only you." Leaving the door open to let him enter, walking back to the living room.

"Only me huh, ouch that fucking stings a little. Talk about a slap to the face!" He said in anger, but of course Makoto knew he was kidding.

"Just shut the fuck up and close the door." She snapped at him, but grinned.

Yoshuri just rolled his eyes, but the door was shut as he walked in with a six pack of nameless beer.

"Hah awesome right my pops gave it to me with high hopes we are gunna do it." He joked and showed her the condom in his pocket. "Even gave me this."

Makoto grabbed the six packs of beers and placed them on the kitchen table. "Well isn't your dad such a great guy. Have you told him your pursuing that foreign person in our class named Philip?" Makoto mocked.

"Shut up! You know I can never tell to my dad that I like other dicks! I would get disowned!" He called out sitting on the couch, and notice Makoto's cell phone.

"Waiting for her to call again?" He said, throwing his head back looking at her from an upside down angle from the kitchen.

"No she called…" Makoto said sucking her teeth and biting her lip while saying it.

"Oh shit no way." As he turned over letting his knees resting on the couch, looking at her arms hanging off the back of the tiny old couch. "And?"

"We talked for like five minutes and then she abruptly hanged up." Makoto sighed, and then grabbed a can of beer and cracked one open taking a big chug. The stuff tasted horrible, but she needed it.

"Yuck!" She yelled, but sipped it slowly to adjust. "You want one?" She asked pointing to the five remaining.

"Yah sure toss me one!" As Yoshuri opened his hands up ready for the toss, Makoto rolled her eyes and lobbed the can to him. It ended up catching his forehead instead. His head went back a little, as the beer bounced off landing on the floor.

Makoto chuckled, "forehead fifty points!"

"Fucking hell…." He whimpered rubbing his head now having a nice red mark. He then reach over the couch to pick it up, then turned sideways on the couch, propping his feet up on the couch's arm, opening the can and taking a few big chugs. After a loud happy burp, he began talking once again. "So why did she hang up?"

"Fucking hell if I know…she got angry suddenly..." Walking over to the couch, hitting his legs away as Yoshuri adjusted himself in sitting position as Makoto sat down her back hunched, holding the can looking at it intently as she talked.

"Telling me I was avoiding her and when I stated she was avoiding me. She got quite again and hanged up." Makoto sighed leaning back sipping the beer.

"Ahhh I see well you have to understand her point I mean come on…" Shin started, "You guys-"

"Yosh-kun please…" Makoto began, but he continued.

"No I'm finishing this, you guys fucked so hard on this couch you told me that you two kept at it till dawn fell asleep in each other arms…then next day she leaves after your ex douche lord walks in and you try to look decent and chase her, but she was gone." He retorted.

Makoto leaned back and groaned lightly. "We did fuck hard like years of pent up need…"

Yoshuri looked at Makoto face a bit twisted up in some disgust. "Uhh if I was straight this would be hot, but is not picturing you going down on girl...Didn't think you went that way anyways…"

Makoto looked at him and smiled lightly. "I thought so too…" She looked up at the ceiling sipping the beer. The rest to the night then on changed from that to lighter things, but Makoto could get Ami out of her mind.

-to be continued-

{Well well looks like things are just spicing up now!}


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimier: I don't own Sailormoon any of it at all. Here is chapter four I hope you enjoy, only a few more to go!]

Chapter Four

Makoto, walked out of her complex doors, looking around outside and feeling the hotness of the afternoon air around her, fanning her face, her tank top already sticking her due to the sweat.

"Dam AC why is it always busted, this is the fourth time!" She grumbled and began walking down the sidewalk towards the bus stop.

Across the street there was rattling in the bushes. Minako appeared with binoculars from under the bush watching Makoto take a seat on the bench waving herself off with her hand.

"Target locked and on site going in for the marker." Minako lowered her binoculars.

"Minako-chan! I'm dying!" As Usagi suddenly collapsed out of the bushes panting, "Can we please go to the Crown and get some sundaes before I die!" Usagi whined.

"Usagi shhhhhh." Pressing a finger to her lips as she watching Makoto take out her cell phone with mild hope, but a frown appeared and she grumble placing the phone back in shorts pocket.

"Huh she did that again…" Usagi said right beside Minako again who jumped a little.

"Dam Usagi stop….wait what did she do again?" Minako asked.

"Checked her phone she has been doing that lately since we have gotten back from our winter break at first I thought it was her ex boyfriend, but now…was it maybe Ami?" Usagi turned to look at Mianko, when suddenly she froze in horror as giant spider somehow nestled into Minako's hair, pointing to it with a shaky finger.

"What what is it? Is something on my face?" Minako asked, touching her face and hair when she felt something black and furry. As the spider moved down to the bridge of her nose she went crossed eyed her face suddenly twisted and she screamed.

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiii! Spider Spider! Get it off Usagi! Get it off!" As she fell on the ground kicking her feet, running her hands rapidly through her hair. Blond locks moving in every direction.

"Hold still hold still so I can kill it!" Usagi said, getting on top of her grabbing her flip flop. She rasied it high as the spider moved to the tip of Minako's nose.

"Just Do It!" Minako screamed, and Usagi went for it, slamming her flip flop down with full force. A smack echoed in the air.

Usagi looked to notice her flip flop missed the spider, but got full smack of Mianko's face. As she pulled her flip flop away and red welt of the shape of her sandal appeared on Minako's face the spider jumped off and walked away unharmed.

"Oh my god Minako I'm-"

"What the hell are you two doing in the bushes?" A familiar voice called out

Usagi looked up to see none other than Makoto hovering over them arms crossed.

Both Mianko and Usagi scrambled up. Each one standing waving their hands trying to explain.

"We were walking in the neighborhood…" Usagi started

"And got really hot sooo…" Minako went on to say

"We rested in the bushes…." They said in unison laughing loudly trying not to sound obvious.

"I see I see…" Makoto said nodding her head not buying it one bit. "And the binoculars are for?"

"Ahhh Ahhh…" Usagi started to stumble, but Minako jumped.

"Boy spying boy spying!" Minako laughed. "Haha you know me I love watching some nice muscled sweaty mean run…" She said laughing loud and obnoxiously.

Makoto sighed. "Sorry Minako, but I have growned to learn when you two are together," Pointing a finger at them. "It's never a good thing so why are you here?"

Usagi sighed, as Minako went on to say. "I just told you we-"

"Were spying on you and Rei is spying on Ami because we want to know what happed over winter break and…. And… and… We just want to help cause your our friends!" Usagi finished to say in rush, that Makoto blinked a few times, but seem to get the jist of it all.

"Usagi!" Minako yelled towards the bun head girl.

"What! Its not like we could save our asses come on she knows us Minako! For crying out loud she has known us for seven years!" Usagi yelled out hands in the air, and Mianko got silent right there not able to argue with her on that point.

Makoto's loud sigh got the two blond heads attention, as the thunder girl pinched the bridge between her nose with her thumb and point finger.

"You know what guys it's been too long, come on lets go get some drinks I'll tell you everything." Makoto replied. As the two blonds nodded, walking with their taller friend back to the bus stop.

**(Ami)**

"Thanks Rei for hanging out with me today I needed to get my mind of things." Ami said sitting comfortably in the chair, at the café they were resting at, her shopping's bags filled with books she bought resting against her chair.

"Ah don't mention it Ami were not best friends for nothing you know?" She chuckled then notices her phone vibrate and she saw a message, from Minako.

'_Hey! We just got Makoto she is gunna tell us her side of the story! Score for us! Now it's your turn! ^^'_

Rei sighed as she placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Ami asked.

"Ah its Minako…she and Usagi are hanging with Mako-chan right now." Rei looked back up when she heard some noises, and notice Ami accidently knocked over her glass of water and the glass fell the stone ground shattering. The waiter quickly ran over with broom and dust pan cleaning it up.

"Oh my I am sooo sorry I didn't mean it I swear…" Ami went to rush in, the waiter shook his head and smiled.

"It's not problem Mam accidents happen it's a good thing we are outdoors I don't need a mop eh?" He chuckled. "I'll get you another glass." As he walked away, holding the dust pan filled with shatter glass.

"Okay what was that…" Rei finally said.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"That whole you hear Makoto's name and your body freezes and breaks stuff…that's what I mean." Rei was a bit more straight forward than the blond duo.

Ami sighed, she knew if she kept rambling on and on Rei would know she was hiding something.

"Come on Ami-chan tell me I'm your friend we are all really worried about you." Rei went on to say. Ami lifted her head, she knew Rei was talking about Usagi and Minako.

"I can't this hide this from you can I." Ami said lowering her hands letting them clench together.

Ami then breathed in deeply and looked at Rei. "Alright I will tell you…." Ami then took a long paused and exhaled. "Everything."

Rei rasied her eyebrows, but nodded intertwines her fingers letting her elbows rest on the table. Resting her chin on her hands staring at Ami, who then took a deep breath.

"I guess it all started really a year ago." Ami then lifted her head.

**(Makoto)**

"A year ago?" Minako looked Makoto who nodded. Usagi was too busy slurping down her third soda to say anything at the moment.

"Yeah probably when she came out to me…" Makoto said outloud to that Usagi's eyes widen and soda spitted out of her mouth and Minako was a bit speechless for a second, but was able to pipe in.

"Ami is gay?" Minako asked this in a question and Makoto's was only able to nod too.

**(Ami)**

"So you came out to Makoto?" Rei said arms now folded on the table leaning in. "That's pretty bold."

"Bold or not you know….it kind of came up she was okay with it a bit surprise, but fine with it." Ami said softly.

"Well its Makoto…when you told me you thought I was gunna bless you into straightness remember?" Rei smirked.

"Yeah I remember…" Ami giggled.

"Okay…so then what?" Rei asked.

"Well at the time I was dating someone who Makoto met-"

"You mean that bitch I still wanna hex?" Rei scoffed.

"Rei!" Ami said a bit shocked.

"What? She was a bitch." Rei shrugged, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Ami shook her head and smiled. "Yeah…well after we broke up my mother told me about her big trip…and you know you offered, but your grandfather got ill. So Makoto who also had her boyfriend staying there for break offered…"

"Mhmm so what happen?" Rei nodded, leaning back in her chair.

"Well…." Ami said pressing a finger to her chin looking up.

**(Makoto)**

"Before he was going to stay. He broke up with you right for that girl in class right?" Usagi went on to say to Makoto nodded.

"Douche lord." Minako scoffed.

"Yes indeed he was still is." Makoto chuckled.

"Anyways I was kind of depressed and so was she…so for the first two weeks we did stuff to get our minds off our exes and hell even burned some of the stuff they told us to keep…" Makoto smiled too.

"Hah I wish I was there. I have many exes I wish I did that too." Minako said a bit aloud.

Usagi rolled her eyes at this and Makoto just smiled.

"Yeah well Christmas was great we had a small dinner talked to her mom even got each other presents.." Makoto went on to say.

**(Ami)**

"It was quite nice I enjoyed that Christmas very much…" Ami smiled fondly.

"Sooo what happen then?" Rei asked.

Ami frowned and sighed. "It was a night close to the end of our winter break…Makoto decided to celebrate the greatness of our break and was able to get some wine she was saving for her boyfriend and we drank it together."

"So you got a little tipsy?" Rei asked.

"A little more than tipsy…when began talking and complaining how we wanted asset from each other's bodies… and well we started arguing with each other how good looking the other is…" Ami said blush coming to her cheeks.

**(Makoto)**

"You know how girls are…it was just fooling around, then it got a little more intense yah know?" Makoto said rubbing the back of her head a redness reaching her ears and cheeks.

"Intense like how?" Minako asked leaning in, as Usagi did as well.

"Well we began kissing….. and…" Makoto stumbled to say.

"Kissing!" Usagi and Minako said in unison looking intently at their burnette friend.

"Yeah then things just happened…" Makoto finished.

**(Ami)**

"Whoa wait what do you mean things just happened? What things _"happened"_ Ami?" Rei asked, looking at her blue hair friend right across the small circle table.

**(Ami/Makoto)**

Ami and Makoto, both looked up at their friends and said very right there and now.

**"**_We had sex_**"**

-to be continued-

[So the now the old gangs knows the dirty secret, now what?]


	5. Chapter 5

{Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon none of it at all. This is the fifth chapter, this is the chapter that will go into the past to see what went down enjoy!}

Chapter Five

Ami and Makoto both were walking back to their places later that evening. Leaving each of their friend's to let their minds sink in to what they just heard.

As the keys turned into the locks and they both walked into their homes.

Makoto collapsed on the couch in her apartment, Ami in her bed.

Each of them thought for a minute about the incidents that went down that night and month before.

Better to start back from the beginning what they could have done to stop the mess.

**(One year ago)**

Makoto was in the library hands running through her fingers staring at the problems in book. Each one seemed more like morose code than the last.

"Fucking hell I don't know why I need physics I honestly don't" Makoto said in harsh whisper.

Ami smiled. "You're just mad because you didn't study and now you have an exam for tomorrow you need to pass and your cramming."Ami was next to her reading a book of her own for fun, along with helping Makoto as much as she could without helping the girl cheat.

"It's not my fault Yun-kun kept me up almost all night distracted…" She said in a whisper.

Ami arched an eyebrow. "Distracted like sex Makoto?"

Makoto looked at her and a sigh escaped."I can't keep anything past you he really wanted it…I kinda wanted it too yah know…"

"I guess so I just don't see the point-"

"Come on Ami-chan haven't you just wanted to let go and have that feeling you get I mean its amazing." Makoto sounded a bit like Minkao saying that, but she couldn't help it

"Makoto I know what you mean by that feeling…" Ami said slowly.

"Really? I never see you with a boyfriend…or anything you have been hanging out that girl lately, Sakura is her name?" Makoto went on to say.

"Yes it is Sakura…but that's not the point she is just a… you know what sex is not in physics now come on solve this problem." Ami said pointing to the book, but Makoto closed it.

Ami sighed leaning back taking off her glasses.

"Ami I don't understand you said you know that feeling so have you had a boyfriend I mean…" Makoto said pausing as Ami put back on her glasses, closing her book.

"Mako-chan…" She went on to say, but Makoto cut her off.

"I have only seen you with Sakura-san and that's it I mean…" Makoto said. "Whats the point of…"

"Makoto I'm gay." Ami said suddenly as Makoto froze looking at her. As Ami took a moment holding her own hands and looked at her friend. "I am gay…Sakura-san is my lover we have sex together..that way."

"Oh….oh…I mean wow Ami I didn't when did you figure out?" Makoto said a bit in shell shock.

"Last year…there was another I don't want to talk about and then Sakura-san came into the picture." Ami went on to say opening up Makoto's Physics book. "So do you mind studying with a lesbo?" She said with a smile.

Makoto shook her head and chuckled. "No not at all." As she leaned they talked silently switching on off about Ami's sexuality and the problem.

**(Ami's house a week before winter break)**

"Aw Rei-chan it's fine your grandpa is ill I understand…I'll be fine…don't worry." Ami hanged up and sighed falling onto the couch.

"Dam this week has just gotten worse….can it please get better?" Ami sighed, when suddenly her phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" Ami paused for a moment. "Oh Mako-chan hmmm winter break oh by myself… Rei grandpa is ill. Usagi and Minako also travel to visit family….hm? Your place with your boyfriend? Will I intrude….I don't know." Ami said adjusting herself on the couch.

"Okay okay...OKAY!….well then I will see you soon Mako-chan, bye!" Ami hanged up and went upstairs to pack.

**(Makoto's Aparment the beginning of winter break)**

"You know what Yun! You can go fuck yourself okay I don't need you!" Makoto said in anger slamming the phone down.

"Douche bag…" Makoto sniffed a few times, but got herself together when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" Walking over and opening up the door.

Ami was standing there in the now open doorway. All bundled up in her coat, hat, scarf and gloves. The only thing could see was her eyes and now red nose.

"Hey Mako-chan." She said through the muffle of the scarf, pulling down so her mouth could be freed.

"Hey Ami…Let me grab your suitcase and put it in my room." Makoto pressed on to say grabbing the woman's suitcase, before shuffling the tiny girl in and closing the door.

"Are you alright Mako-chan…where is Yun-san?" Ami asked

Makoto went stiff, "He is not coming we just broke up a few moments ago." She then walked to her room placing the suitcase on the bed.

Ami seemed a bit shocked at the news, "Oh my I am so sorry I thought that you guys were doing so well…"

"I thought so too, didn't really see his true colors though until a few weeks ago." As she closed the door walking over to Ami. "You know what can we not talk about him please for like the rest of this break this will great girl bonding don't you think maybe you can bring Sakura-san?"

This time it was Ami turn to be a bit stiff. "We also broke up a few weeks ago…."

Makoto looked at her eyes a bit widen. But then then she cracked a smile. "Hah well it looks like it is going to be a single ladies break eh?" She went on to laugh, walking to Kitchen.

"Come on take off the wet cold winter gear you have on and warm up with some tea!" She called from the kitchen.

Ami smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

**(Christmas Day)**

"Come on Ami open it!" Makoto said eagerly, wearing a santa hat, as she walked in with some cookies she just baked.

Ami flushed with embrassement was clutching the small box wrapped up in green wrapping paper. "Mako-chan this is really too much…I can't open this you should return-"

"Don't start you got me something too right so... its exchanging think of it like that!" Makoto said cutting off the girls little speech.

Ami sighed and untied the bow on top, tearing at the green paper. As she open the lid, a small sleek black velvet case for her glasses with Ami's name stitched in gold ontop.

"Oh Mako-chan this is perfect! Now I don't have to keep fumbling with my broken glasse's case anymore." As she hugged the girl, who just hugged her back and giggled.

"It's the least I could do for these emeraled colored rose earrings you got me. I haven't worn earrings like these in forever." As she turned her head to side brushing her hair back a bit to show her.

"I figured you would like them and that surprise call from mom was a nice gift too!"

"Yeah even if it was two am right?" Makoto grumbled, but a smile went to her face as the two girls stared at each other.

"How do you think our exes are holding up?" Makoto grinned.

Ami smiled. "Who knows and who cares."

"That a girl! Now come on these pancakes aren't gunna make themselves," as Makoto got up walked back to the kitchen. Ami smiled taking off her glasses placing them in her new case getting up to follow Makoto.

(Last night of winter break)

"Ah damment I can't believe this is almost over man don't end please!" Makoto whined collapsing on the couch as Ami was working on packing.

"All things come to end Mako-chan you know that." Ami said in a lecture like tone, to which Makoto snorted too.

"Hey you know what would be good? If we had like a youmi that could control the weather and then we would get like a hundred snow storms and just no more school for like ever!" Makoto said thinking fondly.

"Mako-chan there are no more youmi's first off and second what about food and water…we could also have black outs what would you do then?" Ami pressed on to say.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "You have to always be realistic don't yah?" She then hopped off the couch and walked to the kitchen opening up a pantry. "Well since this is our last night I was saving it for myself and well you know who, but I think I can share it with you." Makoto said as her head was in the pantry as she looked around.

"What where you saving?" Ami asked to see Makoto turn around holding a bottle of wine in her hand.

"How on earth did you get that?" Ami said eyes a bit widened. Makoto chuckled.

"You know my friend Shin-san….you know Yoshuri?' Makoto went on to say holding the bottle of wine, as she went through another pantry looking for two glasses to fill the wine in.

"The gay one?" Ami asked.

"Yeah him, he works part time at his Dads liquor store, the school allows him because he argues it for his business career in food marketing. Well he was able to sneak me this one day….and well lah!"Makoto walked over, with the wine bottle in one hand holding two wine glasses between her fingers in the other placing them on the small table in front of the couch.

Ami walked over as Makoto was hunched over sitting on the couch pouring the wine in the glasses. Looking up at Ami and smiled. "Well come on Ami don't you want to have one last night of fun?" Raising a glass to hand to her.

Ami sighed, but smiled taking the glass of filled wine. "Well why not couldn't hurt right?"

Makoto smiled as Ami took the glass and sat next to her taking a sip. Makoto joined her.

Soon a few sips turned into a few glasses, and then the wine bottle almost gone.

"Ahhh you know something…" Makoto said in her drunken mumble leaning back against the couch. "Yun was a douche I mean he slept with my classmate so he can just…" As she tried to sit upright and fell back against the couch. "Can go…fuck himself.."

Ami giggled, her face a bit flushed. "Yes he can…" She stuck out her tongue and then went into a fit of laughter.

"Ahhh you're ah funny drunk." Makoto grinned at her.

"And you're a mumbling drunk." Ami said, as Makoto sat up right and flipped her friend off taking her glass and finishing off her sixth glass of wine.

Ami on her fifth holding it in her hand, "we are such lightweights Mako-chan." She said with a bit of a snicker.

"Speaking of lightweight Ami-chan what I would do for your body! Your tiny and slender body….and I'm big and busty I mean look at me I'm six foot with boobies that can feed a small country of Babies." As Makoto grabbed her breast pressing them together, Ami watched and grinned.

"I would love your body Mako-chan you are so busty and hot! I mean come on give me those boobs and some of your looks and I would be all set." Ami said placing the wine glass on the table falling back into the couch.

"Ahhh what do you know…Ami you're totally got a better bod I mean come on feel this…" Makoto said grabbing Ami's hand and pressing it against one of her breats. "Look they jiggle…"

Ami grinned and put her other hand on the other breast giving them a squeeze. Causing Makoto to yelp a bit in surprise. "Mmm I say they are more firm."

Makoto narrowed her eyes, "oh sooo its like that?" Next Ami knew she was beinging pinned to the couch by Makoto's larger frame as Makoto began tickling her and giving the girl raspberries on her neck.

"Ah Makoto! Stop please….that tickles…uncle uncle." Ami said in a fit of tears from laughing so hard.

Makoto grinned, but didn't stop her raspberries on the neck, she moved up to her cheek as Ami continued to laugh.

"Hehe your sooo cute Ami-chan…" Makoto said with a druken smile.

Ami was still giggling, but she looked up at her friend. Suddenly the look on Makoto's face changed.

"Mako-chan?" Ami went on to ask.

"Ami I feel weird….." Makoto went on to say.

"Uh oh like sick weird?" Ami asked worried.

"No….I feel all hot…" Makoto said a bit more slowly.

Ami looked a bit confused, but soon her eyes widen a bit. "Makoto are you?" She asked, looking up at the girl.

"Aroused? I don't know…." Makoto said looking down at Ami.

"Whats it like with a girl?" Makoto asked in a mumbled leaning in close to Ami.

"Right….I guess that's the best way I can say that…like well…you kinda have to experience it for yourself…." Ami said a bit more serious looking at her. As she let her hands run up Makoto's arms.

"Can I kiss you?" Makoto pressed in too say.

Ami looked at her if she was sober this would be a moment where she would get up and leave, though the wine was helping her be a little a more bold. "How about you find out…" Ami said taking in a deep breath.

Makoto leaned in close to Ami's lips eyes starting to close. As Ami helped the distance by leaning in as well eyes closing. Suddenly their lips met and for a moment and they broke apart. Both girls stared at each other, and Makoto leaned in again and kissed her once more.

Suddenly their lips where moving as one of Ami's hands touched the back of Makoto's head, their tongues now involved, as Makoto pressed in closer.

After a moment they broke away to breathed. Makoto looked down at Ami a bit more flushed, her white button up shirt had some of the buttons undone above from the little make out session they just had. Makoto leaned in and kissed the bare collar bone.

Ami made a soft sound. "Makoto…."

Makoto looked up and kissed under her neck and cheek. "Ami show me…show me what you mean please…"

Ami looked at her and those words made her hot and bothered now she couldn't escape it. She was in whirlpool and she was fine with not getting out.

"Kiss my collar bone again…" Ami told her softly.

Makoto did so placing a few kisses as she began to undo her friends shirt once all the buttons where undone she moved down to between her breast kissing there as Ami arched her back a little.

"That's good like that… build me up…." Ami said in a whisper. She helped the girl more, by undoing her bra strap. Taking off her shirt and bra tossing them aside.

Makoto stared now at the half naked Ami and felt herself move down to the girls breast, kissing each pink nipple as it harder letting her tounge work on it. Ami's hands gripping the back her head.

"Mmmm good good…you seem to not need that much help…" Ami moaned softly, as Makoto rasied her head from the girl's chest looking at directly at her with those bright green emerald eyes.

"I want touch you down there….can I?" Makoto asked, and Ami looked at her and nodded.

"Please…" Ami whimpered.

Makoto felt her hand run down her friend's body, touching every part of her.

Ami sucked in her stomach a bit from her touch. When Makoto reached her pants, she began working on the button, leaning back into Ami kissing her again as she let her hand move inside Ami's pants, rubbing over the cotton layer of the panties. Feeling a wetness grow there.

"Mako-chan…" Ami moaned, looking at her. "You can touch me, I want to feel you inside me…"

Makoto nodded as she let her hands shift into the panties. Touching Ami's most private parts causing her to shiver a little feeling the wetness from there.

"Mako-chan? Are you okay?" Ami asked a bit worried from the shiver.

"I'm fine it's just turning me on more that your sooo wet by me, it makes me just want too…." She didn't finish as she proved it by kissing Ami on the lips. Ami closed her eyes kissing back, but then suddenly pulled away looking intently at Makoto.

"You need to feel how I feel too…" As Ami let her hands move to Makoto's jeans undoing the buttons and yanking them down to her knees.

"Are you sure about this Ami?" Makoto said a bit breathlessly as she moaned feeling Ami's hand roam up and down her back. Letting them rest for a moment on Makoto's lower back. As Makoto stuttered a bit to finish: "I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't regret this Mako-chan ever," Ami said a bit bold kissing her ferciely on the lips as Makoto pressed into the kiss.

**(Ami's Room present time)**

Ami was snapped out of her train of thought when a text message reached her phone. It was Makoto.

' _I told Minako and Usagi …everything.'_

Ami sighed and began writing a response.

'_Me too its fine Makoto-chan I told Rei everything too. We need to talk.'_

Ami pressed send, after a few moments her phone rang again and it was Makoto

'_Really! Where do you want to meet?' _

Ami smiled and shook her head, and began writing a response

'_The Crown tomorrow after school lets out'_

Ami got another reply which was a smiley face and seen you soon. She closed her phone and laid back on her bed and tried closing her eyes and sleep.

All she could dream about was a woman with emerald green eyes.

-to be continued-

{Well looks like Ami and Makoto are finally going to talk what will happen now with the two girls?}


	6. Chapter 6

{Hey everyone sorry its been a few days yeah finals are going on right now they have a me a bit tied up! But I was able to squeeze in this chapter! Disclamier: I don't own any of sailor moon any of it!}

Chapter 6

"Oh my god Usagi how on earth did you ruin it! I just go it!" Rei growled gripping onto the now soaked manga she just bought. Usagi backing away hands up in the air.

"I swear Rei I didn't see that puddle." She said in whimper.

"You never see anything!" Rei roared

"Rei-chan keep down we are one school grounds and class is still going on." Usagi said, moving her hands up and down motion to lower the fire maidens voice.

Rei sighed and sat down on one of the benches in the school court yard. "Why are we even in Minako's and Ami's school if it hasn't even let out yet?"

Usagi looked at Rei. "Because we are going to spy on Ami." This made Rei almost fall off the bench.

"Why on Earth would we do that!" Rei roared, and Usagi pressed a finger to the Shrine Madien's lips to quiet her. Rei looked at the finger and in anger she bit down hard on Usagi's finger.

Usagi bit her lip and face went red in pain as she tore her finger away from the Shrine Madien's mouth looking at the redness and swelling of her finger, as she stomped her foot on the ground covering her good hand over her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes.

Rei grinned, satisfied arms crossed. Suddenly the school bell went off, and both Usagi and Rei saw the school doors open as hoards of students came walking out chatting and laughing.

Usagi was looking at the crowd of people hoping to see either Mianko or Ami, while sucking on her sore finger with her mouth nursing it. Rei sat on the bench in a huff as they waited.

"You have any idea how wrong I think this is? We shouldn't be spying on Ami we have all the information we needed to know can't we leave it at that?" Rei growled.

"Just because we know what happen doesn't mean everything is okay Rei. Makoto and Ami still are avoiding each other." Usagi pointed out.

"Whatever…" Rei sighed, when suddenly she saw Ami run past them in a hurry checking the time on her watch.

Not even noticing she ran right past Rei and Usagi.

Usagi and Rei both blinked a few times turning their heads in unison to where Ami had just ran by to watch to her turn the street from the school's gates.

"Whats she in a rush for?" Usagi asked.

"I'm going with she is trying to get to a cram session or see Makoto. I'm going with Makoto." Minako piped out of nowhere sitting on the bench next to Rei. Causing Rei to turn and jump a little in surprise.

"Oh my god Minako! Don't do that!" Rei exclaimed gripping her chest.

"Sorry…" Minako said standing up picking up her school bag she had resting on the ground throwing it back over her shoulder.

"Minako you alright you seem a little down…." Usagi said leaning in when Minako didn't respond sticking her finger out and poking the lover girl's cheek. "Miiinnnnakkkoooo-channn…" Saying the words slowly. When Minako looked at her from the corner of her eye then sighed.

"I lost my gift that's the theory I'm going with…" Mianko said a bit sad.

"What gift?" Rei asked a little concerned for her friend's emotion

"My gift of knowing peoples loves life!" Minako whined, stomping her foot causing both Usagi and Rei to fall back.

"Ah Minako-chan don't you think you're being a bit eccentric?" Usagi said looking up at her friend from the ground as Rei gathered herself back up to a standing position.

"No I'm not I mean I should have seen this….from the get go…I mean come on I'm Minako!" She said pointing to herself, then slouched forward exhaling a loud sigh. "I put my junior high self to shame…"

"What because you don't brown nose into everyone's business?" Rei said bluntly arms crossed.

Minkao spun to her holding a fist up in the air. "It's not brown nosing its being the cupid they need to find love! That is the job of Venus!"

Rei sighed running her hands through her hair. "Is that so I thought Cupid was the son of Venus….and Venus was just beauty and lust…"

"Don't start that mythology bullshit on me Goddess of War!" Minako growled getting up close to the maiden, to which Rei got up close to her as well noses almost pressing.

"And don't you forget it!" Rei said said rolling up one of her sleeves ready to brawl.

Usagi was able to squeeze herself in and push the girls away. "Enough this is getting us nowhere with our two friends! Who need our help and you two are bickering!Besides we are causing a scene!" As the girls looked at each other and crossed their arms turning their backs from one another and Usagi.

"Come on Mako-chan and Ami-chan need us…" Usagi whined stomping her foot, "Fine I'll go on my own!" As she stomped off, both girls looked at their friend the bunny head. Then sighed and soon where right behind her following along.

Once they were in the city, Usagi, Minako and Rei began scoping out places the two girls loved going too. The library for Ami, a few dojos and café's for Makoto, and the park for Ami. No luck.

"Maybe they knew we were gunna follow them." Minako said exhausted with looking around.

"Mmmm maybe…" Rei said nodding, as Usagi looked around a few local buildings.

"Ah come on guys there has to be somewhere they went!" Not willing to give up when she passed by the Crown and stopped.

"Oh my god! We haven't checked here!" Usagi said out loud pointing to the building.

Minako and Rei jogged over.

"Huh the crown Jesus I haven't been here since our junior year days once my High School classes started." Rei said looking at the place smiling at it with fond memories.

"I go here every once and awhile with Makoto." Usagi pointed out. "They still have that old Sailor V game working." Usagi said with a giggle.

"Wow they still have that?" Minako said. "I remember we were suppose to go here a few days ago it would have been my first time in that place for almost two years for me." Minako said putting her hands on her hips.

Usagi smiled and nodded when she heard laughing and chatter a bit down the street she turned to see Makoto and Ami side by side talking. Makoto had one hand in her pocket the other waving it to express what she was saying. As Ami held a book in one hand the other covering her mouth as she was laughing at what the taller woman said.

"Oh shit!" Usagi said then looked around as they didn't seem to notice them, grabbing both Rei and Mianko by their shoulder cutting short their reminiscing of memories. Pulling them inside the old arcade, before the girls reached their noticing them.

All three girls scattered into the deep part of the arcade. As Makoto and Ami arrived at the entrance. Makoto pushing it open for Ami as she walked inside first. Makoto then walked in closing the door behind her.

"I'm just saying my teacher has this theory of american government conspiracies…. how he became a five star chief still baffles me…"Makoto said with a grin, liking the way Ami was giggling at her story.

"He believes America still has a vendetta with us?" Ami said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah hates the marine men that come here too…I mean have two American friends in the Marines that I cooked for once at restaurant internship they are really nice guys even though they had half the sayings and word dialects wrong. They went there every day they could on their breaks for lunch. They still email me all the time." Makoto said smiling fondly about the two boys.

"That's pretty cool Mako-chan. I'm impressed your English has gotten so well since junior high." Ami said with a giggle.

"Yeah well it has to be if I ever want to intern in America someday." Makoto said. Ami nodded and smiled as she sat down on one of the chairs they had up front and Makoto sat right beside her.

"That's really great Mako-chan I bet you can do it." Ami said with a smile. Though the light conversation ended they both could feel it was time to bring up the big one. Makoto coughed a few times and Ami shifted in her seat.

A bit from afar a kid was playing a shooting came and looked down and almost jumped out of his shoes. When saw three high school girls kneeling down heads peeking around the corner to the seats watching the two girls sitting down.

Rei turned and pressed her fingers to her lips to make the boy be a little quite. The boy rolled his eyes and just let the zombies invade his fort and moved to another game. Away from the crazy bunch of girls

Rei turned her head back in the other direction with Minako and Usagi, watching Makoto and Ami talk.

"So ummm about that night…" Makoto spoke the words slowly and Ami sighed.

"Yeah that night?" Ami asked.

"Did you regret it?" Makoto asked there was strain in her voice. Ami looked up a little the sounds of arcade machines going off in the background silenced a little.

"Mako-chan I….yes I do…" Ami said, causing Makoto's head to shoot up looking at her with a half surprised look on her face.

"Makoto wait before you over think it….I regret it because we were both drunk and I never really do stuff like that ever. Espically with a friend of mine…a friend of mine who obviously likes boys," Ami said this distinctively.

Makoto was stunned she didn't know what to say. "Ami-chan….I…."

"Do you regret it Makoto-chan?" Ami asked looking up at the woman.

"No I don't actually I know you don't believe me every time I say this, but waking up in your arms knowing what we did made me feel good inside….I had this warming sensation tingle through my body." Makoto said looking at her deep into those blue eyes with her green eyes.

Ami turned her face not liking the pressure she felt looking into them. "You don't know that Makoto-chan….it was something that happen I know how you get in situations like this." Ami heard a sound of chair skidding and Makoto was standing up. She looked up to see Makoto look at her with furrowed brows and fiery look in her eyes.

She was angry…

"Oh Ami-chan and wait would that be?" Makoto hissed.

"Makoto you have been doing it since junior high years you find someone swear their love for them and they reject you for being tall. Well when High School started you lost your virginity to a man who dumped you the next day remember…I had to help you get out of bed with Usagi remember that? And then after that you met other men before you met Yun the second men you slept with…and then you break up and have drunken lesbian sex with me. After I just got out of nasty break up." Ami stated.

"So what that's just my relastionship history you told me you lost your virginity to an older woman." Makoto snapped.

Ami sighed loudly. "Yes your right about that, but I didn't go mopping around looking for the right guy or tell them how they all reminded me of my sensie-san…like you have been doing that's why I can't tell with you Makoto-chan."

Makoto felt herself grow even more frustrated with each words. "What do you know! How do you know how I feel Ami-chan! Because I don't over think. I like feeling I don't mind being hurt. I think you do." Makoto growled.

Ami looked down as she pressed her hands together tightly. "Maybe your right it's hard for me to open up Makoto-chan I'm not like you or Usagi or Minkao or even Rei-chan." She sighed looking up at the ceiling. "It's harder for me…."

"Well stop making it difficult Ami…" Makoto said feeling herself calm down a bit. "Ami I think I might even love-"

"No!" Ami stood up aprubutly. She said it so loud half the people in the arcade looked at her. She looked around realzing this and her face flushed.

"Ami I…." Makoto went to touch her, when suddenly there was a loud clatter of voices.

"Usagi-chan no you'll blow our cover!"

"Quick grab her arms!"

"Ouch she bit me!"

"Damment!"

"Grab her!"

Suddenly Ami and Makoto would look to see Rei, Usagi and Minako falling over in a struggle all tangled up as Usagi was able to crawl out from under the pile of moving girls to run over to Ami standing in front of her arms spread out protectively looking at Makoto with a glare.

"Makoto you can't just say the 'L' word to Ami she is very sensitive you should know better" As she pressed her finger at the girls chest. "I mean as a woman yourself you should understand that!" Usagi accused to Makoto who looked at Ami now with guilt in her eyes.

"Usagi-chan I didn't mean to make Ami feel like that…" Makoto went on to say when Minako appeared now mimicking the same thing Usagi did but for Makoto's aid, looking at Ami then at Usagi.

"Hold it proclaiming her love to someone she cares about is not bad Usagi. Ami needs to accept what she is saying. Ami isn't helping by this emotional cold and then unstable." Minako proclaimed.

"Oh yeah well its Ami-chan!" Usagi retorted back.

"Yeah well its Mako-chan too!" Minako re-stated.

"Enough!" Ami yelled and they all turned to her as the girl cluchted her book. "I don't need this anymore now with you guys involed in this I…I…." She looked at Makoto then looked down at the ground. "I regret this more than ever I wish Makoto and me never did that!" She then ran out the building tears running down her face.

"Ami!" Both Usagi and Minako said, but Rei grabbed them shaking her head.

"No don't….." Rei warned as the girls sighed realizing they have caused enough of a mess, as they turned to Makoto. Who was laughing.

"Makoto why are you laughing!" Usagi asked almost a bit angry with her.

'I'm laughing cause…cause.." Makoto said through her fits tears coming down. "Cause I don't want to cry right now…." She said in hysteria, as Rei, Minako and Usagi all looked at the poor thunder girl.

"Makoto…" Rei said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

As the group grew quiet letting Makoto finish her fit it was the least she deserved at the moment.

-to be continued-

{Well there you go. Yeah it was a bit angsty I know, but I needed to put some serious moment in there it can't all be laughs and giggles? Stay tuned only three more left!}


	7. Chapter 7

{Hah here it is Chapter 7! Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon none of it!}

Chapter 7

Two weeks passed by since that event that happen in such a short amount of days. Minako was watching Ami in the front row paying attention to what the teacher was saying, but Minako could see the darkness under her eyes from no sleep and days of crying.

Minako felt extremely guilty. All she wanted was her friends to be happy again, but instead both girls are in depressing states.

Especially now with Makoto missing days in class as well, Usagi said she gets calls from the girl only for homework and that's it.

Suddenly her sadden train of thought snapped when the school bell rang and she watched Ami stand up and pack her stuff.

Minako hasn't dared even talk to Ami since everything that happened. She knew better.

Ami needed time to herself, but two weeks was good enough. Minako stood up and sighed walking over being brave.

"Hi….Mizuno-san…" Minako said slowly and carefully.

Ami stopped packing her books and turned to see Minako looking at her with large blue eyes filled with apologies.

She looked like a puppy.

"Hey…" Ami said a bit coldly as she adjusted her school bag on her shoulder.

Minako sighed. "Mizuno-san how many times can I say that I am sorry…no saying sorry is not enough I'm a brown nosing little child…and I feel bad so bad."

Ami looked at her for a moment and turned her back to Minako and took out her cell phone. Minako sighed looking at her.

"Well if you wanna talk….you have my number," Minako replied softly walking away exiting the classroom.

Ami waited a few seconds then she started to head out the door with the rest of the remaining students when her teacher called.

"Ah Mizuno may I see you for a moment?" The teacher asked sitting at his desk folder under his hands. Ami walked over standing over the desk.

"I wish to talk to you about your analysis on your recent paper on Much Ado About Nothing?" He said opening the folder shuffling through the papers. Finding hers and handing it to her.

"Was it written wrong I followed the writing format and double checked my grammar…" Ami said flipping through the pages seeing no red marks.

"No No the paper is well written one of the most well ones I have seen editing and format wise, but the problem…" He said fixing his glasses taking the paper from Ami, looking flipping through a few pages and back.

"Professor?" She asked a little confused.

" Well right here you write….in the Act one, scene one where Benedick and Beatrice have an obvious dispute within their ironic arguing….is a sign of the later scenes where they will be in love once again…The choice of words is able to twist and play with this love. Shakespeare comedic love is bland and obvious as any." He lowered the paper. "Your review was a bit harsh….and I don't feel like this is writing you would normally do…look I put it in the grade book as incomplete." He handed the paper to her. "Rewrite the paper one more time and hand it in to me this following Monday coming up."

Ami stood up holding the paper and bowed to him then left the classroom. Walking down hallway looking at the paper.

"Not like my writing huh thought it was pretty spot on….especially his view on love…" Ami grumbled, exiting out the doorways.

"I mean no one looks at the Don in the play he is the only one alone he never has love, Caludio accusing his love of cheating on him, and when proven wrong still she lets him back. Also Benedick and Beatrice they are a prime example of past love and hate and love." Ami said out loud to herself noticing she was in the front school's yard.

"You haven't changed Ami-chan..." A voice called out. Ami turned around to see a woman with long flowing hair sea greenish hair. With a white summer dress on some white shoes and sun hat to match.

"Michiru-chan…." Ami was only able to whisper in shock.

**(Makoto)**

Makoto felt a shift and hand shaking her from under the covers of the blanket and her couch she had been resting on.

"Mako-chan get up." Yoshuri order, shaking her harder. "Mako-chan!" He yelled.

"Go away Yosh-kun I'm being depressed…." Makoto grunted.

"Figured you were so I made a few calls and got someone to come over here." He said a bit triumphantly hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah?" Makoto said poking her head out. "Who would that be?"

"That would be me." Another voice entered it was femmine, but had a masculine touch with it.

Suddenly Makoto would feel her blanket being ripped from under her, as she rolled off the couch in a loud tump on her butt to look up and see the familiar cropped blond hair and tall stature of a woman she knew very well.

"Haruka-chan!" Makoto yelled out in surprise. The speed demon of wind herself crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yep….thats my name don't wear it out."

**(Ami)**

"I thought you were touring France right now playing shows and wasn't Haraku in some racing competition?" Ami asked to which Michiru giggled.

"Yes, but the tournament ended and my tour dates aren't for another month we thought it would nice to come to Jubban and rest a little. Though we were immediately bombarded by calls from your friends."Michiru said with a small smile.

"I see who called you?" Ami asked.

"We did." A voice of three girls in unision came from behind Ami. Ami turned to see Rei, Minako and Usagi all of them walked over to Ami and bowed at the same time to her.

"Ami-chan we are sorry for spying on you and Makoto like that…I of all people should have known better." Rei said standing up right looking at her dearest closet friends at out the four of them.

"Mizuno-san…I acted like a stupid kid doing all that stuff spying on you that day I'm very sorry." Minako also responded.

"Ami-chan! I'm sorry I love you!" Usagi wailed and hugged the girl causing Ami to stumble a bit, but she looked at all her friends and smiled hugging Usagi back.

"Okay okay I accept your apologies…Minako you can call me Ami-chan again you never had to stop." Ami smiled to Minako. Who got all tense and teary eyed and couldn't hold it in.

"Oh Ami-chan!" She whined happily and leaped in to hug her as well as Ami laughed allowing to be crushed by her two blond headed companions.

Rei and Michiru just watched and small laughter filled the school yard.

**(Makoto)**

Makoto stood up rubbing her head, looking at her old role model. Whose nose crinkled.

"You stink go take a quick shower and then we will talk okay." Haruka ordered pointing to the bathroom and tossing her a towel.

"You'll find I put some clothes in there that aren't erm….sweat pants and giant white T-shirts." Haruka said while shuffling the girl into the bathroom and closing the door from behind Makoto.

Makoto would have normally been a bit more stubborn, but Haruka has a sort of older sibling authority around her she couldn't explain. She sighed turning on the shower head as a mix of cold and hot water made it bearable warmth for her. Once she felt the water was right she jumped in.

"I can't believe it took Haruka to get me out of bed…." She began rinsing with some soap and water, grabbing the shampoo bottle.

She heard the door creak open and close, even through the running of the water coming from the shower head.

"Ah what? Who is it?" Makoto called out.

"It's me you didn't think your friend Shin-san would come in here…gay or not he is a proper man to ladies." Haruka said leaning against the bathroom sink arms crossed. "So mind telling me why you are on the couch and not chasing Ami down?"

Makoto felt the soap bottle slip from her hands as she cursed , and tried her best to grab it without falling in her tiny shower. She pulled the curtain back a little to poke her head out. "How did you know about that?"

"The girls filled me in and Shin-san was able to tell me in more less rushed version that my dearest only seemed to understand from the girls." Haruka grunted, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Oh I see." Makoto mumbled a blush filling her cheeks as she closed the curtain. "I have tried, she just runs away…the last time she ran out of the Crown in tears…." Makoto sighed, as she got ready to put in the conditioner.

"And that has stopped you because…." Haruka drawled out.

"Because I don't want her to be more upset." Makoto said a little annoyed with her friend.

"You think if Ami wasn't interested or possibly feeling the same way she would be acting the way she was?" Haruka stated.

"Huh what do you mean?" As Makoto finished up in the shower.

"Two words dear. ..In…Denial…." Haruka said lifting up two fingers and lowering them back into a full fist.

"What do you mean in denial?" Makoto asked as she shut off the shower and reached out for the towel, which Haruka handed it to her as the thunder girl snatched it away working on putting it around her body from inside the shower curtian.

"Well it was like Michuri and I…Michuri had an obvious interest in me even without the whole outer senshi thing. I brushed it off though, and would get angry with her. Though I always went to her local shows watched her play. Well no I was more watching her." Haruka said remembering back and chuckling slightly.

Makoto stepped out of the shower towel around her body like a mini green dress. As she grabbed a hand towel and started drying her hair pushing Hakaru from blocking the mirror. "I always figured you chased her not the other way around." Makoto stated.

"Yeah you think so right? No and when she noticed me she would smile and try to talk to me, but I would brush her off getting mad. Thinking it was all her fault and putting the blame on her." Haruka said a bit ashamed. "It was childish of me to act like that, but I couldn't help it I had bad issues with past relationships and I didn't know her well, but I was drawn to her."

**(Ami)**

"You didn't find it annoying at all?" Ami said shoving a hand in her spring jacket the air getting a little nippy as the wheather was still up and down in early spring.

Michiru pursed her lips pressing a finger to them. "Mmm yes a little I got very upset even cried in silence once, wondering why this beautiful woman wouldn't just kiss me already."

Ami and Michiru were walking in the park each holding a cup of coffee they grabbed. Cherry blossoms blowing around in every direction they walked.

Neither seemed to mind though, the other three left them be to talk things out. Ami wasn't certian at first checking every bush and local cafe's they could spy from.

"Oh?" Ami blushed a bit embarrassed hearing this from Michuri after all the woman was like a big sister to her like Haruka was too Makoto. Before Rei, Michuri was the first one Ami confined too with her sexuality and what happen to her with the older woman she was intimate with.

Michiru seemed to understand fully, she remembered her saying. _'It's hard being gay you know and sometimes you feel like you need to have sex with the same sex to feel gay then you just feel nothing and upset afterwards'_. Ami smiled at this, Haruka also found out not two moments after since she was like the other half of Michuri, telling her lover she owed her twenty thousand yen.

Ami's memories were snapped short, when Michuri stopped and notice a bench. "Maybe we can sit here and take a break mmm?"

Ami smiled and sat beside Michuri who let her two hands cup her coffee and rest in her lap. Ami seemed to follow.

"You remind me a lot Haruka with what you are doing to Makoto you know." Michuri said looking at her a small smile on her lips.

"Really?" Ami asked

Michiru nodded, "Haruka yelled at me once don't ever tell anyone I said this, but a few tears came down her strong face. As she stormed off, it was early in our outer senshi days…."

"What?" Ami said a bit shocked, to which Michuri giggled

"What you don't think we fight lets be a little realistic here. Ami you have seen it when we flirt with you girls or those men you meet it is harmless banter to you, but for us its payback for little bickers we have." Michiru smiled fondly looking at her wedding ring.

"I know, but you guys got married in France and everything, you guys are so happy…" Ami said

"What married couples don't fight?" Michiru giggled, "Just because we are happy doesn't mean we don't fight like normal people, but back to the story at hand…you wanted to know why Hakaru stormed off right?" Michuri asked to which Ami nodded.

"Well we made love that night…Hakaru knew she loved me, but it was just kissing and harmless cute couple stuff….but that night we took each other…." Michiru smiled then laughed a little. "It was one of the most acquired moments in our life doing it the first time…" She said shoulders shaking from the memory laughing.

"Wha?" Ami said tilting her head to the side a little confused. "That's why she got mad?"

"Yes and no…Ami your first time was with an experienced older woman right…well for Hakaru and I we had been sexual before with other people, but it would be our first times actually making love to people we felt the same for…we were both so nervous we actually banged heads trying to figure out who should make the first move." Michuri said still giggling as she sipped her coffee.

"But when we finally got it down that night…it was amazing….but Haruka woke up the next day feeling regret…" Michiru said softly.

"Regret?" Ami said looking at her dear friend.

"She couldn't believe she gave herself so fully to me she avoided me for days on end…when I finally chased her down and demanded she come back to me…She was so stunned…." Michiru said with a smile. "I set the first real moment declared my love entirely and fully for her and kissed her right there."

Ami stared at Michiru in awe at what she just said.

**(Makoto)**

"I can't believe it right there in the street filled with millions of people walking by?" Makoto said in awe, sitting on the couch holding a can of soda as Hakaru nodded.

"Yes…I was so moved I didn't care and started kissing her back." Haruka said putting her soda can down. Yoshuri was hugging a couch pillow, sitting on the floor looking at them.

"Hakaru-san that is the most touching story ever…" He replyed to which Haruka smiled at him.

"Yes I still think back to it fondly even put it in my vows when I asked her to be bound to me forever." Haruka said, looking at Makoto who smiled somewhat looking as the thunder girl looked down at her soda can.

"I don't know if I can do that….to Ami she might slap me or something." Makoto mumbled.

"Would you really care answer me honestly…" Haruka said leaning in looking at her.

"No I wouldn't, but she seems gun ho on believing it was a drunken fling…that I will go back to guys." Makoto exhaled out.

"Well here's one thing I have learned….from a good friend of mine from England who was married to a wonderful wife and had a little girl…she died and he met a man and fell in love with him and now they are partners raising his little girl…you know what I asked him Mako-chan?" Haruka said looking up at apartment ceiling and Makoto turned to look at Haruka shaking her head.

Haruka turned her head looking down at Makoto from the corner of her eyes. " I asked him, 'Why? I thought you were straight?' He told me 'Haruka…I'm straight, but I love this man, love is love you can't explain it, it's the way your body works. I'm not gay, but to me Chad isn't just a man he is Chad'."

Makoto furrowed her brow, but then her eyes widen knowingly and smiled. "I think I get it now."

Harukasmiled and nodded. "What are you going to do now?"

Makoto got up and grabbed her light wool coat and threw it on. "Can you drive me to Ami's apartment?"

"Oh way ahead of you I know where they are so it's even better come on lover boy." She said helping to Yoshuri helping him up. "You can come too."

Yoshuri smiled and nodded. "Oh it's like something off of a romantic comedy!" He squealed.

Haruka looked at Makoto and pointed to the boy. "How does his Dad not know he is gay?"

Makoto just shrugged and opened the door, as they all left closing the door behind them.

**(Ami)**

"You think Makoto will chase me down?" Ami asked.

Michiru nodded. "She is like me she is a chaser she won't stop until you are in her arms."

Ami blushed. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You are," Michiru said looking up at the trees. Ami looked at her a bit shocked, to which Michuri turned her head to her and smiled. "You have been for awhile Ami…that night you let Makoto take you..as little tipsy as you are you were ready for her."

"We were drunk…" Ami tried to aruge.

Michiru chuckled. "Don't those psychology people say booze is just a way to get what you need to say out there easier? Without thinking too much on it?"

Ami shook her head, but couldn't finish as Michuri reached her hand out placing it in the middle of Ami's chest.

"Your heart is beating faster and faster at the moment when I say her name….that's what love is Ami as simple as that your heart swells just from hearing their name." Michuri stated and pulled her hand away.

Ami looked down letting her own hand touch there, as she could feel the intense beating coming from her heart. "I think I love her Michuri-chan…" Ami said in a whisper.

"You think or you know?" Michuri said looking at Ami, who closed her eyes, then opened them

"No I know….I know I love her I love Makoto Kino." As Ami stood up and turned to Michiru. "I love her, but does she love me how do I know Michuri-chan? How will I know?"

Michirulooked at the corner of her left eyes and smiled turning her head a little. "Guess you will have to find out hm?"

Ami blinked and turned to see Makoto jogging over to where they were. "Ami!" She called waving her hand. As she stopped a few feet fromAmi. Face a bit flushed from running. Her gray wool coat a bit rolled up at the sleeves over her elbows. Hakaru and Yoshuri not far behind and as they stopped a few inches from her, Yoshuri waved to them and Haruka just saluted smirking.

Makoto stood there looking at Ami with an intent look in her eyes. " Ami I….Hey!" Makoto yelled as Ami ran the other direction full sprint speed away from her.

Makoto stood there for a moment, but then came to donning situation. "Wait what the hell I'm faster than her!" She then ran full speed chasing after Ami.

Michiru got up and got snug next to her lover. As Haruka smiled at Makoto running off putting an arm around Michiru her partner and kissed her cheek.

"Just like us eh?" Haruka said looking down at Michuri who looked up at her smiled nodding.

"Indeed just like us…" Michuri smiled and looked at Yoshuri who yelled out.

"Yay! Mako-chan you get your woman!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air. Haruka and Michiru laughed and rooted on the future couple.

-to be continued-

{Go Makoto and Ami you can do it? Will they finally get together!}


	8. Chapter 8

{Discliamer: I don't own Sailor Moon none of it! Enjoy!}

Chapter 8

"Ami!" Makoto said full sprinted towards the girls, barely hearing the others from the trail now.

"Ami!" Makoto yelled again only a few inches from her now.

Ami looked behind her and tried to pick up her pace in her school loafs, but wasn't having no luck maybe if there was an ocean or something Ami would be at a better advantage. "Go away Makoto!"

"No!" Makoto said almost childish like, reaching her hand out to grab Ami's hand or stop her in some way.

"Yes!" Ami retorted back

"Damment Ami I said no!" Makoto yelled and grabbed Ami's hand.

Well almost.

Ami was able to slip her hand away and she turned down running off the pathway into the park's fields.

Makoto turned and stopped for a moment. "Damment!" She growled and started running full pursuit after the girl.

After dodging a few people coming by her. Makoto still was able to get Ami in her view the girl was a bit ahead now, able to twist and turn from people a lot easier than the taller Makoto. Soon over the horizon would be a local picnic area, with picnic tables and benches. Even a playground in the area for the kids to play in placed in the center.

Ami stopped for a moment to look around panting her face flushed from running so hard. A few people looked up at her wondering what was going on.

"Ami!" Makoto's voice would ring out; As Ami lifted her head to see Makoto now only a few distances from her. Ami began to panic as she looked around.

"Can you please just listen for a moment!" Makoto yelled no pleaded.

Ami ran through the play ground, "Go away Mako-chan!" Ami yelled as she was able to sprint under the metal buildings of slides connected together and run under the monkey bars to the other side. She turned to see Makoto running through the area dodging a few kids. She was getting close.

Ami was about to turn and run when she notice Makoto was too tall for the monkey bars and her forehead connected with the top part of the sidebar. As she went flying down on her back hard groaning.

"Ah Mako-chan!" Ami said worried running over, as a few kids and parents circled the taller teen checking to see if she was alright. Able to squeeze her way in she saw Makoto sitting upright rubbing her forehead.

"Owwwww…" Makoto groaned the last thing she remembered was seeing Ami then a loud banging and searing pain in her head. Then she was looking up at the sky and faces of concerned people. She looked around to see Ami knelt down beside her.

Makoto grinned, "See I told you I could get you…"

Ami sighed as she helped Makoto up from the ground. The families and children seemed relieved that Makoto was alright. As they all scattered and let their children play once again.

Ami looked around and realized she was still holding Makoto's hand as she blushed and went to let her hand slip, but she felt Makoto's strong grip squeezed her hand so she couldn't let go.

"Ami…." She said softly turning to face her, putting her hands on Ami's shoulder to turn the girl to face her direction.

Ami refused to look up, she let herself be easily moved by the taller woman, but wasn't ready to look her in the face.

Makoto seemed to help though by putting her finger under the girls chin and tilted it up. "Ami." She said her word with such passion such feeling. Ami felt herself blushing intensely.

"Mako-chan-"

"Shut up." Makoto said cutting her off

Ami didn't know what else to say, as she stared stunned at the intensity Makoto looked at her with.

"Ami Mizuno I love you…I have never felt this way before with another woman or man. You make my heart race. Never in my life have I ever been this hung up on someone before you are my world Ami and I can't let you walk away until I show you." Makoto said softly.

"Makoto maybe a better place would be-" Ami went on to say, but was cut off feeling Makoto's lips on her as Makoto cradled the smaller girls face in her hands.

Ami's eyes widen, but she felt them close as she leaned up into the kiss, her hands holding onto Makoto's wrist lightly.

After a moment or so they broke away and Ami stood there looking at Makoto a bit breathless from what just happen.

"Makoto-chan…." Ami felt tears brim her eyes as she suddenly leaped into Makoto putting her arms around the taller woman's neck, buiring her head into her shoulder crying. "I'm so sorry the pain I caused you before…I love you too Mako-chan I was just afraid to admit I kept running."

Ami felt Makoto push away gently to see the girls face brushing away her tears with her finger gently, "Ami-chan that's all I ever wanted to hear from you was that you loved me, I knew you did and I realized that if you are going to run I'm going to chase you."

Ami smiled as the girls hugged each other tightly in an embrace. Ami's arms around Makoto's neck, Makoto's around Ami's waste.

Suddenly a child voice rang out. "Yeah! I saw two girls kissing score!"

Another kid's voice said. "Yay I like happy endings, happy endings are good right Mom?"

Suddenly the parents around the playground started clapping for the young couple like they witnessed the best scene of the year. A few started standing, Makoto and Ami looked around them and instantly their faces flushed.

Makoto looked down at her. "Well I'm glad the kids and parents don't mind seeing two women together."

Ami smiled. "We got a good audience…I feel like someone out of a play." Ami said nuzzling into Makoto when it dawned on her. "Like in a play… is this what Shakespeare was writing about all along?"

Makoto looked down at her. "Mmm what?"

Ami just shook her head and laughed. "It's nothing come on let's get back to the others…then right after I have a report to work on."

Ami stepped out of Makoto's arms, walking a bit ahead sticking her hand out to her turning back to her smiling. "Are you coming?"

Makoto smiled and grabbed her hand, standing beside her. "Always..."

Ami smiled at Makoto as they began walking back to where their friends were.

Once they arrived Hakura and Michiru looked up and smiled seeing the two girls hands were together, and they seemed a bit more close.

Hakura walked in and began bantering the young couple right away. "I don't think I can get even a single poker card between you two."

Michiru followed along, but chided Hakura for picking at the young couple. Who now were blushing intensely at the comment. Waving her finger in front of her face, but it harmless it was obvious Michiru wasn't upset with her lover at all.

Yoshuri ran over and hugged both girls in his large arms. "Yes finally I am sooo happy for you two I can finally get back to my love life." As he pulled away chuckling stepping back and took Makoto aside, putting an arm around her grinning and giving her thumbs up. "You're my girl you know that!"

Makoto rolled her eyes and pushed her friend away and looked at Ami who smiled at her back. For a moment the two forgot the other three, but it was cut short when Hakura began talking again.

"Hmm maybe we should leave the two love birds alone yes?" She said looked at Michiru and Yoshuri, who looked at the couple.

"Yes I agree with you love." Michiru responded walking to her letting one of her arms wrap around Hakura's, who turned to Yoshuri.

"Hmm come on lover boy I'll take you home as well where do you live?" As she began walking away turning her back to the new couple.

Yoshuri picked his head up watching the older couple leave. "Oh…okay.." As he jogged towards them once he caught up he walked beside them. "I live…off of…" But his voice soon faded out when the girls were left alone once again.

Makoto looked at Ami and smiled shyly. "Can I walk you home?"

Ami smiled and once again walked over to her grabbing her hand and letting their fingers intertwine. "Yes I would indeed like that." She kissed her cheek getting on her tip toes when she did so.

Makoto looked at her and smiled as they leaned in and kissed ever so slightly on the lips and turned the other directions hands together walking away.

-to be continued-

{Haha! There you go! Ami and Makoto finally right? No this isn't the ending I have one more chapter!}


	9. Chapter 9

{Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon none of it. Heads up to help with the final scence I recommend listening to One Week by the Bare Naked Ladies!}

Chapter 9

The School bell rang. Students began once again rushing to get their stuff packed and '_walked_' out the door.

The teacher stood up and began packing his things once his students left.

"Sensie…" Ami said causing the teacher to look up to see on of his top students standing there, with a report in her hands.

"Yes Mizuno-san?" The teacher said standing up at his desk placing his suitcase on the desktop.

Ami handed him the crisp white newly written paper. "Here is the new paper I hope it is improvement."

The teacher looked at Ami and at the paper nodding taking it from her. "Hmmm good good I'm glad it is done…than you Mizuno-san." Teacher responded.

Ami bowed then exited the classroom. The teacher looked to see his other top student Minako squeal and hug Ami as they both laughed and began walking away, soon disappearing from the teachers view at the doorway.

The teacher sighed as he sat down and put his glasses on taking out a red pen and began reading the paper. He might as well grade it now and then head home to his family, he had a son and wife waiting for him back home for a movie night.

He soon let his pen drop on the desk, as the paper seemed to grab his attention. He kicked his feet up on the desk and as he began reading the paper more closely chair tilting back a bit. What grabbed him the most was Ami's ending.

'_What is love? What is a show of love? Can reviews of those play critics really understand what Shakespeare meant by his show of love in these plays?_'

Out the window from the teacher's view of the front school yard, a group of girls were waiting at the school front gate. It was Makoto, Rei and Usagi.

Rei and Usagi seemed to be bickering about something pulling on a manga as Makoto tried to be the mediator.

Ami and Minako would arrive to the group and wave. Rei would then waved, and Usagi would take this moment to yank the book away and Rei would fall face first into the ground. Minako and Usagi would point and laugh.

Rei stood up and threw her hands in the air looking at them with murder and chased them in circles around the school yard out the gate's exit.

'_I believe Shakespear real hope is connecting with his audience make the play universal for those to understand. How love and friendship seem to connect us all.'_

At a local liquor store a man with huge build and beard was pointing to his new employee to move the wine box's to the garbage in the back outside.

The boy exited the back door and sighed placing the boxes down. When another boy who was Yoshuri walked over and put his arms around the new employee and placed a kiss on his lips.

The boy blushed, but kissed back. They were interrupted by a loud cough and the older man pointing to his watch saying to them they were still on shift. Each boy broke apart from the moment quickly and ran inside.

The man shook his head, but a small smile was on his lips as he closed the door.

'_And that sometimes reclining with people from your past is the best way to have a brighter future. To make the love you had so strong now grow and bloom into something more special.'_

Michiru was sitting on a bench reading a music book in a park, When Hakura appeared wearing track shorts and white tank top.

Michiru stood up and smiled, grabbing a small hand towel and putting it around her lover's neck. Getting on her tip toes and kissing her nose before handing her a water bottle.

Hakura smiled and leaned in kissing Michiru's forehead and then chugging some of the water, removing it from her lips and playfully squirting it at her partner.

Michiru responded with grabbing her book and lightly hitting her arm. To which Hakura fend pain and then laughed to which Michiru hit her a bit harder.

Though just made Hakura laugh and pulled her lover in a tight hug as Michiru smiled and hugged back.

'_Well where does this leave us? Shakespeare knows exactly that our life is a big play especially blooming love isn't it? He saw it every day and it made him create such great plays such as this one. That warms us to the heart.'_

Makoto and Ami where walking back to Makoto's apartment, Makoto had a movie she just rented in a bag along with some popcorn they just bought.

Ami leaned into Makoto as they walked. Makoto smiled and looked down at her.

Ami looked down then up at the sky that was starting grow dusk, and a blush was on her cheeks. Then giggled a little as she felt Makoto's lips on her cheek.

'_That was his work it was to make people watch something like it was the real thing. Love is trail sometimes that you need to walk and grow on. Some of it sad and some of it happy, and in the end gives you an ending you just have to applaud too. That is Shakespeare's true work.'_

The teacher flipped the pages back to the front and her placed it on his desk kicking his feet off and sitting upright. Picking up a red pen marking it giving Ami a '**B+**' and circled it, but right under he wrote with a smile. '**Best paper you have written yet**!' Then underlined it a few times, he stood up putting his coat and hat on. Placing the paper in his suitcase, as he left the classroom locking the door and shutting off the lights.

Ami was sitting on the couch as the movie was reaching its ending part. A yawn escaped as she stretched her arms.

"Tired already it's not that late and your mom won't be here till' another thirty minutes." Makoto said sitting back on the couch.

Ami smiled and snuggled close to her. "I'm just a little beat is all from writing that report."

Makoto chuckled and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "How do you think you did?"

Ami looked up at her and smiled, "I think I did alright.." Not really stressing if she got an A or not.

Makoto chuckled. "Mmm I see, you know I'm glad your mother is okay with us and stuff she didn't seem all that surprise when we got together."

Ami nodded. "I think she saw it before us, of course my mom is pretty awesome like that."Ami turned to watch the movie which was Much Ado About Nothing to see Benedick and Beatrice dancing with the others through the garden maze.

"Hmmm when do you think you can start sleeping over?" Makoto asked.

Ami looked up and grabbed her face gently and grinned. "Mmm don't push it dear…"

Makoto smiled and then she and Ami leaned in for a kiss.

Once they kissed a big THE END appeared on the screen.

Then the credits began to roll.

-The End-

{Well there you go! I enjoyed writing this as much as I hope you all enjoyed reading it!}


End file.
